Lágrimas de un Ángel
by Beyond an Epic Night
Summary: Takeru observa a Hikari mientras ella llora desconsoladamente. Solo quiere hacerle saber cuánto está dispuesto a protegerla.


Las hojas de los árboles daban al parque un cálido color amarillo y en los caminos que lo atravesaban todo era silencio. Luego de aquellos radiantes días de verano el otoño parecía eterno y triste, al menos para ella.

Sentada bajo la sombra de un gran árbol y con la mirada perdida la joven parecía ausente y preocupada. Todo por él.

Una rebelde lágrima descendía por su mejilla al recordar tanto daño sufrido y esos momentos que ansiaba enterrar en el olvido volvieron con toda la intensidad. De modo inconsciente se llevó la mano al rostro y comprobó que aún le dolía. Cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando vanamente contener el llanto, su alma y mente se rebelaban a seguir ocultando los sentimientos. Lloraba en el silencio.

Hikari suspiró y su cuerpo frágil se estremeció ante la brisa, que sacudió ruidosamente las hojas del suelo. Se abrazó a sí misma con fuerza y escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos y rodillas. Repentinamente una pequeña y suave garra se apoyó en uno de sus delgados brazos. Al levantar la vista contempló a la gata blanca que estaba de pie a su lado. La criatura había estado todo ese tiempo allí, dándole contención y a la vez dejando a Kari reflexionar consigo misma. Ahora sin embargo los ojos azules de Gatomon expresaban preocupación y pasados unos momentos de silencio entre ambas la digimon abrazó fuertemente a su amiga.

La escena se vio interrumpida por el sonido del celular de la chica, que lo sacó de su bolso y lo apagó.

-¿No quieres verles aún?

-No puedo, fui tan tonta…

-Sabrán entenderte ahora que saben todo, al igual que yo…

Ante las palabras de Gatomon, HiKari sólo sollozó en silencio y nuevamente ocultó su rostro entre sus brazos mientras sus hombros se sacudían violentamente.

xxxxx

Qué imagen tan desoladora veían sus ojos… pero su mayor problema no era el de observar impotente a su ángel, sólo ansiaba acercarse a ella… no sabía de qué manera pues no quería dañarla.

-Tk, ella te necesita más que nunca –la voz de Patamon se escuchó cerca de su oreja derecha y Takeru giró la cabeza para observar a su alado amigo que le daba ánimos. Bueno, el digmon sabía más que nadie lo importante que era kari para el chico. Finalmente y luego de un prolongado suspiro decidió acercarse sin hacer ruido.

xxxxx

Gatomon escuchó los pasos con su fino oído y al reconocer a quien se acercaba sonrió. Sabía perfectamente que era él precisamente quien más podría ayudar a Kari. Lentamente se alejó de la castaña, que aún tenía el rostro entre sus manos y luego de sonreír agradecida al rubio se marchó del lugar para reunirse con Patamon.

-¿Cómo está?-preguntó el digimon alado.

-Se siente muy sola a pesar de que he estado a su lado desde temprano.

-No te preocupes Gato, debe de ser muy difícil para ella, Tk estaba muy nervioso y aún no sabía que decirle…

-Pues no es el único- comentó la gata sin apartar la vista de los humanos.

xxxxx

Takeru había tomado asiento en el suelo junto a su amiga y aún se preguntaba qué decirle. Sabía que no debía juzgarla por lo sucedido, y por eso se armó de valor y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica, que se sobresaltó y levantó la cabeza asustada. Su rostro denotó alivio al reconocer quién era y por primera vez en el día esbozó una sonrisa, aunque muy leve y frágil.

Tk no quería forzar las cosas, nunca había visto a Kari tan triste y desolada, de hecho le era totalmente desconocida aquella faceta de la castaña, y conociéndola como la conocía sabía que si esperaba con paciencia, ella comenzaría a hablar de lo sucedido. Se sintió recompensado cuando la joven le miró nuevamente y le habló casi en un susurro.

-¿Puedo… abrazarte?- Un Takeru sumamente sorprendido asintió nervioso y ella prácticamente se zambulló entre sus brazos sin dejar de sollozar sonoramente. El joven se limitó a quedarse en silencio a la vez que rodeaba el pequeño cuerpo con un abrazo. Su corazón se aceleró con la cercanía.

xxxxxxx

-¿Y fue ayer que te lo dijo?

-Sí, y tenía tanto miedo… Nunca le había visto así, tan mal. Y yo creí que ese cobarde jamás le haría daño.

-Vaya…

-¿Has visto su rostro? El muy imbécil le golpeó de modo salvaje. Una de sus mejillas aún conserva el moretón de la última paliza…

-Qué tipo tan cobarde

-Lo detesto –afirmó Gatomon con dolor.

Patamon contempló tristemente el furioso rostro de su amiga digimon. Él la conocía como nadie y sabia que ella sentía mucha impotencia. La acompañó en el sentimiento apoyando una de sus patas delanteras en el blanco hombro de la gata quien le miró y sonrió agradecida.

Gatomon volvió a suspirar y su rostro se ensombreció nuevamente.

-La golpeaba desde hacía meses, en todo éste tiempo ocultó las heridas físicas y espirituales a todos, incluso de mí… cuando Taichi se enteró armó un revuelo…

-Sí, Tk también lo golpeó, al final Ken, Cody, Joe y Koushiro tuvieron que protegerle de los otros chicos y lo llevaron hasta la policía, Davis y Tk estaban furiosos, nunca les había visto tan enloquecidos…

-Ayer en casa de Miyako tuvimos que darle un calmante a Kari, Sora me explicó todo lo que sabía de este tipo de relaciones… me sentí tan inútil, quiero decir, no la pude proteger como debía, y ese bruto le hizo mucho daño, le arrebató la autoestima y ni siquiera permitía que visitara a sus amigos…

xxxxx

El llanto había cesado al parecer y ahora ella suspiraba nerviosamente de vez en cuando. Sin embargo no hablaba aún y eso preocupaba a Tk, que en esos instantes contemplaba su propia camiseta, empapada en a zona del pecho por las abundantes lágrimas de Kari. De todos modos pensó que eso no le molestaba en absoluto, su mente se concentró nuevamente en ella y por eso la estrechó fuertemente contra él mientras la rabia invadía su ser.

xxxxx

-Ya no volverá a molestar…- Gatomon casi susurró esta frase, fue apenas audible.

-Eso mismo dijo Tk hoy

-Está en la cárcel ahora y no volverá a hacerle daño, eso me tranquiliza pero me da mucha pena por Kari, han sido unos meses horribles para ella y aún se siente acosada, teme salir a la calle y no quiere a ningún tipo cerca, incluso Tai ha querido hablarle y ella se vino corriendo hacia aquí. Fue difícil alcanzarle. No quiero irme de su lado.

-Yo tampoco… quédate tranquila ya verás que Tk la animará como siempre…

-De verdad Patamon… no sé qué haríamos sin Tk y tú…

El digimon se sonrojó ante las palabras de la gata pero no emitió comentario. Él también se preguntaba qué sería de su vida sin ella a menudo.

xxxxxx

Con mucha timidez, las manos de Tk recorrían aquellas mejillas húmedas con delicadeza, como si temieran quebrar el rostro de la chica. Kari disfrutaba de las caricias y mantenía los ojos cerrados ante tan suave contacto.

Allí estaba él, su queridísimo mejor amigo había regresado a ella y por segunda vez en la vida su corazón parecía a punto de salírsele del pecho por la emoción de aquella cercanía. Ni siquiera se preguntó qué sería aquella sensación… la conocía muy bien y ya la había experimentado con él antes.

No, ese amor había muerto hacía mucho tiempo. Bueno, eso era lo que ella había pensado… sus latidos le estaban demostrando cuán equivocada había estado.

Takeru decidió que su amiga ya estaba lo suficientemente calmada y por eso le levantó el rostro tomándola del mentón, siempre con suavidad y enfrentó los ojos castaños de Kari a los suyos. Con el dorso de su otra mano limpió todo rastro de lágrimas y durante un buen rato los jóvenes no hicieron más que mirarse. Las miradas entre ellos siempre valían más que mil palabras, y ésta no fue la excepción.

Por vez primera en mucho tiempo Hikari dejó de pensar en su ahora ex novio y se enfocó en disfrutar de aquellos ojos azules a los que conocía tan bien. Esos ojos siempre le habían mostrado el mundo de otra forma y en ellos siempre había encontrado la esperanza y la alegría de vivir. No dejaba de admirarlos.

Y lo cierto es que en la mente de Tk, el proceso que ocurría era muy similar. Su luz, su ángel estaba allí contemplándole absorta y demostraba determinación… No sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de ella, sólo tenía la certeza de que nunca podría olvidar esos ojos castaños que expresaban mil emociones a la vez.

Y sucedió que lejos los malos ratos, la pena o el dolor, sus corazones se acercaban.

Lejos la soledad.

Lejos la agonía.

Y cada vez más cerca…

xxxxx

Las lágrimas de su ángel ya no estaban. Ella dormía profundamente sobre su hombro e ignoraba lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Y es que el día había sido tan intenso que habían regresado del parque y ahora estaban en el departamento de los Yagami. Nadie, ni siquiera el celoso hermano de Hikari, se había acercado a ellos, porque era difícil alcanzarlos en su mundo.

El recibimiento por parte de Tai y los padres de Kari había sido emotivo y a esa hora los señores Yagami dormían. ¿Y qué hacía él allí? Bueno, miraba televisión en el sofá, Taichi se había dormido en el suelo hacía mucho rato y los ronquidos suyos eran demasiado audibles.

Pese a esto Tk los ignoraba, todo debido a Kari, que le había hecho compañía despierta hasta hacía unos momentos atrás, tras los cuales había sucumbido ante el sueño. Ella dormía y el chico observó su rostro, el moretón de la mejilla era casi imperceptible y su expresión volvía a asemejarse al de un ángel. Un ángel dormido. Tk sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente, dispuesto a dormirse también. Ella solo murmuró algo en sueños.

Takeru se acomodó lo mejor que pudo procurando no despertar a Kari y dirigió su vista al rincón con almohadones, vio a Patamon y Gatomon en situación parecida a la suya. Sonrió nuevamente y bostezó a la vez que pensaba en las vueltas que da la vida, pues el amor había vuelto a ellos con más fuerza que nunca.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

He aquí un OneShot que escribí hace años y no recuerdo si llegué a publicar. Basado en una experiencia real.


End file.
